Sprits
by KatNinja
Summary: Things are looking up for Naruto. He's bought a new house, and is feeling on top of the world... until he finds out that his new house is haunted by a sprit! Sasuke is one happy ghost when he finally gets his house to himself until Naruto moves in!AU Yaoi
1. Chapter 1, A New Home and a New Problem

**Sprits**

By Kat-Ninja

**Warnings**

SasuNaru and OOCness running rampant

**Guide**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

_Flashback _

Text

****

**Chapter 1**

A New Home, and a New Problem

---------

Naruto bounced happily into his new home. He was extremely happy. Not only had he finally gotten out an apartment, had finally gotten the courage to speak to his longtime crush; Sakura Haruno, he had had a good time at the festival he had just returned from. His smile got wider when he remembered that he had bought some instant ramen.

The very happy Naruto ran off to make his ramen, not even noticing that he was being watched.

"I wonder how easy it will be to get this intruder out?" a dark-haired boy asked the walls. He was very pale, almost see-through. He was lying on the bed in what used to be his room. A small smirk wound its way onto his face as he listened to Naruto say some very colorful words when he dropped a bowl on his foot.

"I bet it takes no time at all…"

---------

Naruto dragged his feet as he walked up the stairs. He walked into the bathroom, and put some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He was very tried, but Iruka, the only person to ever really care about him, would throw a fit if he didn't brush his teeth. He lifted the toothbrush to his teeth, but lowered it when he saw someone in the mirror. It was a boy, leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. Naruto stood frozen for a bit, mesmerized by the beautiful boy in the mirror. He had pale skin and jet-black hair. Naruto couldn't see the boy's eyes; they were hidden behind the boy's bangs, but he assumed that they were dark as midnight. Naruto then got a hold of himself and whipped around to tell the boy off for being in his house, but the boy wasn't there. He turned back to the mirror, and the boy was there, but now he was standing up. Naruto still couldn't see his eyes. Naruto glanced behind him again, but the boy still wasn't there. His attention turned back to the mirror; he was surprised to find the boy standing next to him now. Naruto barely caught the voice that sounded like some echo of the past.

"I surprise you, don't I?" the boy asked, "You surprise me more though… Such interesting markings… Are they scars?" the boy ran his fingers over the whisker-like marks on Naruto's face.

"No…" whispered Naruto, scared that the boy would vanish if he talked normally.

"What are they then?" asked the boy. Naruto felt a sudden pain on his face. His hands went up to his face instinctively, and Naruto felt blood. The boy had cut him right across one of his marks.

The boy pulled away, a swift look of horror passing over his face, before an emotionless mask replaced it.

"Sorry," he said in that far-away voice, "I don't know what came over me."

And with that the boy vanished.

Naruto watched the spot where the boy had disappeared for a good four minutes before realizing that the boy was gone, and he was very tried. He stumbled into his bedroom, and fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

---------

Sasuke reappeared in the attic, were he knew he would end up staying until this new boy got out of his bedroom.

'I could touch him,' thought Sasuke, slightly horrified, 'Is he a… No, he can't be. If he was he wouldn't have just stood there and he could only see me in the mirror… If he's not one of them… Then what is he?'

Sasuke sighed, knowing that he had no idea to what this boy was at all. A small scowl found it's way onto his features and he decided to ask his mentor, Kakashi Hatake, about it tomorrow.

---------

Naruto woke up the next morning on floor. As usual he had rolled off his bed, still asleep, and took the covers with him. As the boy drowsily awoke from his deep sleep, the strange events of last night found their way into his thoughts. He shook it off as just a dream until he walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see a slightly healed cut, right where the boy had sliced into him. He touched it gently and felt a bit of fear pass though him, as if instinct was warning him to stay away from the dangerously beautiful boy. He shook himself out of his daze, quickly brushed his teeth, and rushed downstairs. He glanced at the clock and nearly left the door wide open when he dashed out because he was late.

---------

Neji sat down on the over-stuffed leather couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten, one of the few people he ever opened up to.

"There hasn't been a new mission in mouths."

"That's a good thing, though!" said Tenten enthusiastically, "It means we're getting rid of the bigger disturbances."

Neji knew exactly what he meant by 'disturbances'. She meant ghosts. Neji and Tenten were both Rantin, people who had the ability to see and touch ghosts. But being able to do that came with some set backs. The organization made you fight ghosts that were harming people. Ghosts can't touch people, unless they're Rantin, but they can touch inanimate objects, which spells trouble for normal people, but it give jobs to the Rantin.

Neji sighed again.

"I know, but it's boring without any jobs to do."

Tenten plopped down beside him.

"A little time off never hurt anyone, and I'm sure that the next batch of angry sprits will pop up soon!"

Neji raised an eyebrow at the 'angry sprits' thing, but said nothing. It was just one of Tenten's strange quirks. She called ghosts angry sprits. She supposedly got it from her aunt, a so-called psychic, who she had lived with before the organization took her away.

"Hn."

---------

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sasuke, coming up to his perverted mentor.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Are there people beside the Rantin who can touch us?"

"Not other people, but demons can. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

'Demons, huh? Could he be? No, there's no way, it's not like he had a tail or ears or anything. He did have those weird strips on his face. I wonder…'

---------

Author's Note: Um… yah. Not much to say about this… I'm not sure where this idea came from. But, I'm happy! I finally wrote a SasuNaru! –dies from happiness-


	2. Chapter 2, The Dope and The Teme

**Warnings**:

SasuNaru and OOCness… -Her friend Matt hits her on the head- Matt: How many times do I have to tell you that Yaoi is bad!

**Chapter 2**

The Dope and The Teme

---------

"Naruto?"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!!" this time Naruto received a sharp blow to the head.

"Nani?" asked a half-asleep Naruto.

"How many times have I told you to stop falling asleep during work?" asked Naruto's boss, Iruka.

"Um… Sorry-I'll-get-straight-back-to-work-hey-look-is-that-corner-dirty?" he said all in one breath, and grabbed his mop and returned to cleaning the floor.

Iruka sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a day off?"

"In your dreams."

"No, I normally dream about ramen!"

---------

Sasuke ignored the stifled giggles admitted from the other side of the shelf. He wasn't particularly fond of girls, even when he had been alive. They were always in the way. He walked deeper into the library, only to trip over Shikamaru, the resident ghost.

"Watch where you're going, Uchiha," said Shikamaru lazily.

Sasuke just glared at him and stood up. He was about to walk away when Shikamaru said:

"I'd watch out for the Rantin. According to Sai they're running out of big ghosts, which means they're going to come after us smaller ones soon. I bet you'd be one of the first; you're always scaring people away from your house. I suggest you stop if you want to delay them some."

Sasuke didn't reply, just walked off farther into the library. He soon found himself the section he wanted to be. He looked at all the books and sighed. It was going to be a long day.

---------

"Iruka-sensei?" asked Naruto. No one was quite sure why he called his boss sensei, except Naruto himself, of course.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can demons touch ghosts?"

"I believe so. I think they can see ghosts too. Why do you want to know?"

"Just wonderin'."

---------

Naruto walked into the house, not near as jovial as yesterday, but still pretty happy.

"Hey, ghost!" he called.

There was not answer.

"I guess I was wrong then," Naruto mumbled to himself before going to make himself some ramen.

---------

Little did Naruto know he was right, but his ghost was currently at the library, finishing the last book that could tell Sasuke what Naruto is. Unfortunately Sasuke would not figure it out, yet.

"That's the last book on demons, and the boy fills in some of the requirements, but not all of them! What is he?" Sasuke near-shouted in frustration.

"The boy?"

Sasuke jumped at Kakashi's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, the boy living in my house."

"You don't think he's human?"

"No, I could touch him."

"Didn't you think of the Rantin?"

"He can't be. He could only see me in the mirror. But he's also not a demon, I've been reading about them."

"That's interesting. I'll have to ask Jiraiya if he knows anything about this."

And with that Kakashi disappeared.

'More like see if he's written anymore perverted books,' thought Sasuke as he walked home.

---------

Naruto shifted slightly in his sleep. In his dream he was walking down the main street.

"Demon boy…" People whispered as he walked by. It got louder as he walked farther.

"Shut up!" he yelled eventually, and took off running, trying to escape the voices. Someone tripped him though, and he fell onto the ground. He didn't even try to get up.

"Stand up," came a demanding voice. He looked up to see the boy from the night before, holding his out to help up Naruto. "What kind of dope lays on the ground when someone trips him?"

Naruto glared at the boy, and stood up, completely ignoring the hand.

"I don't need your help, teme."

"Fine, I won't help you then." The boy glared right back.

Naruto suddenly woke up, on the floor again. The absence of sunlight coming through the window showed Naruto that it was still night.

"What a weird dream," he mumbled to himself. He was just about to lie back down and go to sleep, when he saw something outside his door. But when he got a closer look, there was nothing there.

He stood up, determined to figure out what was going on.

"Hey, are you a ghost?" he asked the empty air.

"Yes," came a reply from right next to him. It was still wispy, but not as much as before.

Naruto jumped.

"You scared me!" Naruto accused the ghost.

"Sorry, dope."

"Don't call me that, teme!" yelled Naruto.

"How come you can touch me, but you can't see me?" demanded the ghost, suddenly changing the subject.

"I don't know," lied Naruto. He knew perfectly well why. According to Iruka (who's _always_ right) demons could see and touch ghosts, so Naruto, being half demon, would only have one of those powers.

"You're not one of _them_?" asked the ghost, spitting out them like it was a curse.

"Them?" questioned Naruto.

"The Rantin."

"No, never heard of them."

The ghost let out an audible sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing, other than they torture ghosts."

"Why?"

"They think we harass live humans. We don't. It's the sprits."

"There's a difference?"

"Sprits where never humans. Ghosts were. That's the difference dope."

"Don't call me that teme!"

---------

**Author's Note**: Someone reviewed and some people added the story to story alert and some people added it to their favorite stories! Yayyayyayyayyayyayyay! That makes me so happy! –smile-  
I don't like this chapter... -sweatdrop- so I'm sorry if you don't like it...

**Blackgato1**: -hugs- Thanks for being my first reviewer! I don't think Naruto's ever going to get a tail or ears. He might though. It depends on what I feel like when I'm writing. And I'm not really sure who's a ghost or not. –sweatdrop- I have a basic idea, but I haven't worked out all the details. But as you probably know by now, Shikamaru and Sai are ghosts!


	3. Chapter 3, The Findings

**Warnings**

SasuNaru and OCCness. –sweatdrop-

**Chapter 3**

The Findings

---------

Naruto talked with his ghost for the rest of the night. When the first rays of sunlight came through his window, he suddenly realized that he had work, and ran downstairs to make ramen. When he got half-way through making the ramen (so one-and-a-half minutes later…) he remembered that he never asked his ghost what its name was.

"Hey ghost!" he yelled.

"You don't need to yell," came the thin voice, "I'm right here."

"Well, I have no idea where you are, I can't see you!"

"Yeah, well, what did you want?"

"What's your name?"

His ghost didn't answer, and Naruto could imagine him standing there deciding what to answer. Naruto was disappointed that his ghost didn't trust him. It wasn't completely new to him; most people didn't trust him because he was half-demon.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke," replied his ghost eventually, "What is yours?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

---------

Naruto had already run off to work, late again, leaving Sasuke by himself. Sasuke was a _little_ happier than normal when he went off to ask Kakashi if he had gotten any information from Jiraiya, though he doubted that highly. Kakashi always had his nose in the perverted books that Jiraiya wrote, and Kakashi had told him that he finished the last book that Jiraiya had given him. Sasuke walked up the tree where Kakashi was always hanging out. Why Kakashi was haunting a tree was a complete mystery to Sasuke, and he had a feeling that he didn't want to know.

"Yo," said Kakashi, reading, as Sasuke had guessed, the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Did you find anything out, sensei?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, I did."

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look.

"What, no trust in your mentor?" asked Kakashi.

"What did you find out?" asked Sasuke, changing the subject.

"There was a half-demon born to the nine-tailed fox demon and a human woman, and according to the information you gave me, that is probably the person inhabiting your home. The boy would probably be around the age you were when you died."

Sasuke just nodded. He did not tell Kakashi whether or not he was correct.

"Oh, I almost forgot, unless there was something blocking the half-demon's power, he would be able to see you. Half-demons is as powerful, if not more than, a full demon. The catch is that they all go crazy by their fifteenth birthday."

Sasuke nodded then walked away without even saying goodbye.

Neji followed the brown-haired Rantin member into the small shop.

'Why did Tenten drag me here? She doesn't need me to help her with her shopping.' Neji looked around with an apathic look on his face. He noticed a man with a scar across his face yelling at a very sleepy-looking blond boy who kept falling asleep. Neji guessed that the boy worked here, because he kept napping while sweeping the floor.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you get any sleep last night?" demanded the man.

"No, not really," replied the boy sheepishly.

"Why not?"

"I just couldn't get to sleep."

"You never have insomnia."

"Insomn-what?"

"Not being able to sleep."

"Something kept me up all night."

"What?"

"I was hungry." The boy was obviously lying, but the man dropped it.

"Just get your work done."

The blonde boy nodded, and began sweeping the floor again.

"Tenten," said Neji, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around to face him.

"What?"

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Does he always act like this?" Neji pointed at the boy.

"Naruto? No. He's usually loads more hyper than this. He looks really worn-out."

Neji gave her the look that she had come to call the I-think-that-person-is-being-haunted look. She nodded, understanding what she needed to do.

"Hey, Naruto, are you okay? You look really tired," said Tenten.

"I am. I stayed up all night last night."

"Why?"

"I had insomnia."

'He didn't even know what insomnia meant a little while ago,' thought Neji, his eyes narrowing. The boy was defiantly hiding something.

Naruto walked home, slower than normal, and the instant he opened, then closed, the door, he was fast asleep. He began to fall over, but Sasuke caught him, then dragged him up to his bed. Sasuke sat down next to the bed, and watched Naruto sleep.

'He's so cute when he sleeps like that… Wait, what am I thinking?! I do not think that anything is cute.' Sasuke corrected himself, 'I wonder if he really is half-demon, and if he's fourteen, that'll mean he'll go crazy soon. I wonder if he knows that he'll go crazy. If he is a half-demon, how come he can't see me?'

Sasuke's thoughts followed this train of thought for quite a while, until Naruto woke up, very hungry.

Naruto told Sasuke about his day while he made ramen, and Sasuke was even quieter than usual.

"-and Tenten was really concerned about me, she kept asking me if I was okay-"

"Tenten?" asked Sasuke. The name seemed slightly familiar.

"Yeah, Tenten. She comes to the shop fairly often. Her hair is always in these two brown buns, and she's always wearing this pink Chinese-style shirt-"

Sasuke suddenly remembered where he had heard that name.

"Stay away from her!" interrupted Sasuke, "She's one of the Rantin!"

"Tenten? No way. She's way too nice!"

"She is! She was probably asking you those questions to figure out if you were being haunted!"

---------

**Author's Note: **I just realized that Sasuke walks, even though he's a ghost and can float and stuff… -sweatdrop- lets just say he likes to walk 'cause it's good exercise. –gets hit by tomatoes-

**Shinigami–Momo: **Thank you! -bows-  
**Mochiusagi: **If you read chapter 3, which I'm guessing you did, you now know how Naruto is a half-demon. And his dream was just a dream.  
**Blackgato1: **-Matt hits Blackgato1 on head as well- Yaoi is BAD!! –I push Matt in a puddle- No hitting my nice reviewers!!!  
**Silver-Serval**: Thank you! –smile-


	4. Chapter 4, Murdered

**Warnings:**

SasuNaru and OCCness

**Chapter 4**

Murdered

---------

"Sasuke!"

"What do you want?"

"Do you know where the blankets are?"

"They're on the couch where you left them, dope."

"Don't call me dope!"

"Stop being stupid."

Naruto walked down the stairs, tripping at one point, and landing on the bottom with a loud thud.

"Are you okay, dope?"

"I'm fine!"

Naruto grabbed the multiple blankets lying on the sofa, and dragged them up the stairs. He threw them unceremoniously onto his bed, and plopped down on top of them.

"Why did you even get the blankets if you aren't going to use them?"

"I get cold in the night. But I'm not right now."

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Naruto.

'He's only known me for a few days, and he can already read me like a book. And he can't even see me."

"Hey, Teme, are you still there?"

"Who where your parents?" Sasuke blurted out suddenly. Naruto visibly stiffened.

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." He stated bluntly, "They're both dead. And no, they're not ghosts like you. I'm going to bed." Naruto turned off the lights, leaving Sasuke to wonder why Naruto had adopted his mother's last name.

---------

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! I slept in and didn't wake up 'til five minutes ago," said a very sleepy and late Naruto. Iruka looked the quickly dressed boy, and said, frustrated:

"How many times do I have to tell you to get here on time!"

Naruto was about to answer something along the lines of a hundred, when Iruka shoved a broom in his face and said:

"Finish sweeping."

"Yes sir."

---------

"You seem distracted, Sasuke. What's bugging you?" asked Kakashi, turning a page in his book.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I said nothing's bothering me."

"Fine, fine."

---------

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, do you anything about a boy named Uchiha Sasuke?"

Iruka looked up from the cash register to see Naruto taking lunch break in a corner. He was very serious about the question; he had put his chopsticks down.

"Yeah, he was one of my students when I still taught at the school, why?"

"What do you know about him?"

"He was very quiet, and always had the best scores out of the whole class. He also was murdered along with the rest of his family when he was your age. And I ask again, Why do you want to know? He's been dead for over ten years now."

"I was just wondering."

"Where did you here about him?"

"I got his old house."

"Oh," Iruka was still surprised that Naruto would know, or care, about that. But he could sense Naruto's mood and dropped it.

'What are you hiding, Naruto?'

---------

"Tenten went to visit her aunt."

"I know."

"And you still want to take on a case?"

"Yes."

"Fine, if you want to investigate it that badly, go crazy. I won't assign you any more missions until you feel like you've finished with this."

"Thank you."

---------

Naruto walked into his house, and closed the door behind him.

"Hey, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I wonder where he vanishes to…" mumbled Naruto.

"It's none of your business."

Naruto jumped a foot in the air.

"Geez, Sasuke! You scared me half to death!"

"Darn, I didn't kill you."

"You'd think that would be really funny if I died from fright, wouldn't you?"

"No. I'd think that that was hilarious."

"Oh, haha. I need some Ramen now."

Naruto practically ran through the living room to the kitchen. Sasuke shook his head, and followed after him.

'That kid is crazy.'

Naruto was silent the whole time he was cooking ramen.

"What's wrong, dope?"

Naruto ignored Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had called him a dope. Sasuke felt worry build in his stomach. He wasn't being energetic at all anymore.

"Naruto?"

"You were murdered?"

Sasuke was more than a little surprised. How did Naruto figure that out? It's not like he talked to police officers during lunch.

"Yeah, so?"

"It was here in the kitchen, wasn't it?"

Sasuke was doubly surprised by that. Not even the police knew that. His body had been placed in his room.

Naruto, misunderstanding the silence that came in the aftermath of the question, started apologizing.

"Sorry, it must be uncomfortable being asked about your own murder."

Sasuke didn't reply, and the subject dropped.

---------

'How did I know Sasuke was murdered in the kitchen?' Naruto asked himself, "It's not like I'm psychic or anything… But then again you never know, being half-demon… But it wasn't a vision, more like a strong feeling…'

The argument now raging in Naruto lasted until he finally fell asleep about three hours after he had made ramen.

---------

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep.

'I wonder what he's dreaming about? Knowing him he's probably dreaming about ramen,' thought Sasuke, a small smirk finding it's way onto his face, 'He's a really deep sleeper. I had to dump water over him to wake him up this morning. If he doesn't wake up on time this time, I'm just going to let him sleep.'

Naruto, obvious to Sasuke's mischievous thoughts, was not, in fact, dreaming about Ramen. He was dreaming about his parents.

"Naruto, come look at this," said Namikaze Minato.

"What is it, Dad?" asked Naruto, running up to Minato. Minato pointed into a big hole.

"Fox kits!" exclaimed Naruto excitability, "Can we take one home?"

"Nope, sorry, Naruto. Their Mom wouldn't be too happy with us. Neither would your Mom."

"Awww."

"They need their parents. Image how you would feel if giants came and took you away from us."

"I'd fight 'um off! Just one hit and they'd go flying!" bragged Naruto. Minato laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto, pouting a little, "I could do it!"

"Of course you could, Naruto, as soon as pigs fly."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto indignant.

"Minato, Naruto! Dinner!"

"If it's ramen again…" Minato threatened Kushina teasingly.

"You'll eat it or I'll stuff it down you throat," Kushina replied, teasing right back.

---------

**Author's Note**: -struggles not to cuss- I worked really hard to find Naruto's parent's names, and I don't really care if I got them wrong at this point. So all flamers telling me about how the names are wrong will get tomatoes thrown at them. And yes, I do capitalize ramen whenever Naruto's talking about it. (Not that anyone noticed. I'm just weird like that.) -smiles- Oh, and I just got my goal of a thousand words... And I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been really busy. I'm sorry. -bows-

O.o Wow… Long Author's Note…

**Mochiusagi: **It'll all be revealed in time, just be a bit patient.  
**Sasukesgirl89**: Thanks. And yeah, Sasuke's just special like that.  
**M.c. aka Luna**: Thanks a lot. I really appreciate reviewers and favers.


	5. Chapter 5, More Findings

**Chapter 5**

More Findings

---------

Naruto shifted uneasily in his sleep and shivered. Sasuke froze, startled by the sudden movement. When he realized it was just Naruto, Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over Naruto. Naruto curled up into a ball, obviously much happier. Sasuke let a small smile appear on his face.

"If you had been alive when I was, would I dead right now?" he asked the sleeping boy, "Or would I have been at your house?"

---------

"Hey, dope, wake up. You'll be late to work _again_."

"I'm always late," mumbled Naruto, pulling the covers over his head.

"I'll flush the ramen down the toilet."

"I'm up! I'm up!" shouted Naruto, jumping out of his bed and running over to the closet to get dressed. Sasuke found himself smiling again.

'What is wrong with me? I never used to smile, now here he is making me smile twice in the same day.'

"Hey, teme?" asked Naruto from the bathroom.

"What?"

"Do you have any cool ghost powers?"

'Only he would ask such a stupid question.'

"No."

"Darn!"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I thought it would so cool if you could have the floor cleaned at the shop before I get there."

"Even if I could do that, what makes you think I would do it for you?"

"You're so mean, teme!" Naruto was making ramen now.

"You should stop so much of that."

Naruto didn't even jump anymore when Sasuke randomly walked in next to him now.

"Why?"

"It's not healthy, and you'll die early."

Naruto suddenly looked depressed. Alarm bells rang in Sasuke's head.

'What's wrong now?'

"Naruto?"

"My Mom used to make homemade Ramen. It was really good and it was healthy too. I never learned how to make it."

"Why don't you use her cookbooks?"

Naruto's bangs cast a shadow across his face.

"I can't. They were burned along with the rest of the house."

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto went back to making the ramen, but a depressed silence had fallen upon the two.

---------

Naruto walked into the shop, on time for once. He was quiet though, and looked increasingly depressed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked him after watching him wipe the windows for twenty minutes straight without uttering one word.

"I'm fine, Iruka-sensei."

"Are the villagers messing with you again?"

"No, none of the villagers are even talking to me."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Ramen is bad for you."

Iruka understood that was all Naruto was going to say on the subject, so he just gave Naruto a worried look and returned to his work.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Is there anyway to bring the dead back to life."

Iruka looked up, alarmed.

"Naruto, your parents are dead and resting peacefully, there's no good reason to drag them back to living-"

"I don't want to bring them back to life, Iruka-sensei."

"Then who?"

"A friend."

Iruka quickly covered up his surprised friend. Last time he checked Naruto had had no friends.

"You shouldn't be messing with the dead, Naruto."

"Is there a way?" insisted Naruto.

Iruka sighed.

"Yes, but one, it's illegal, and two, I am not letting you pull people back from their resting place."

"Yes sir," said Naruto solemnly.

'What you don't know Iruka-sensei is that he isn't resting.'

---------

"Sensei?"

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"How did the half demon's demon parent die?"

"He and his wife was murdered by the villagers and their bodies and house burned, why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Next you'll be asking me if there's a way to return from the dead just because you were wondering," laughed Kakashi, "Now, really, what's this about? You don't really think that your house's inhabitant is the half-demon?"

"It's still a possibility."

"So is me finally being able to finish the Icha Icha Paradise series, but there is no way it's going to happen with the speed Jiraiya writes."

'Don't compare Naruto to those perverted books you read,' Thought Sasuke frostily, 'He's much better than them.'

"Anyway, the boy probably died in the fire."

---------

Sakura blinked in surprise. She hadn't seen Naruto in a long time, which was strange. He was normally walking up and down the streets bragging at the top of his lungs about how he was the best. And now seeing him at the library, sitting in a corner, quietly, reading a book was extremely weird. And by the look of him he had been sitting there for a while.

"Um, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura shock and confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here? I never seen you here." Sakura turned her head, trying to read the book Naruto was holding. Naruto noticed what she was trying to do and quickly hid it. That startled Sakura. Naruto was never very secretive. It startled her even more to see that he wasn't blushing like he normally was.

"I come here sometimes," he stated.

"I come here all the time and I've never seen you."

"I don't come very often," he corrected himself.

"Why are you here now?"

"It's none of your business," he said coldly. He grabbed his stuff and stood up. "I need to go."

She stood there stunned and watched Naruto's retreating back. Had the boy who had had a crush on her for five years just rejected her?

---------

Shikamaru observed the blond boy who had been sitting in the same position for three hours, get up and walk away from a pink-haired girl who stood there astounded at the fact the boy had just walked away from her. Shikamaru figured that the boy must have been in love with her until just recently, and she must have known it too.

"Are you just going to lie there, Shikamaru or are you going to report what that boy was reading about to Tsunade-sama?"

"You can do it, I'm just happy right here."

"Tsunade assigned you to watch over the library."

"She never said that I specifically had to report to her about what's going on. As long as she hears about it, she should be happy."

---------

"Neji?"

"What do you want, Kiba?"

"Did you get a mission?"

"And if I did?"

"Can I do it?"

"No."

---------

**Author's Note**: I updated 3-4 days early! (I try to update every weekend) I was really inspired to write this chapter. In the words of my English teacher, I was struck by the muse. Anyway, Sasuke's really falling for Naruto, and Naruto for Sasuke. Finally! -laughs- and yes, yes, info on Sasuke's murder will be revealed eventually. Oh, and because I'm so awesome and stuff I got Naruto's parent's names correct! No tomato throwing today.

**Mochiusagi**: As I stated above, I'll write all about Sasuke's murder when it fit's in.  
**Marina-uzumaki-potter**: Just for that comment, I am going to throw tomatoes at you, but I can't today because I just said I wouldn't. -smiles evilly-  
**Kurotorachan**: Thank you. -bows-  
**Sasukesgirl89**: Patience young grasshopper… Sorry, just had to say that. I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6, The Trip Begins

**Chapter 6**

The Trip Begins

---------

Okay, since some of my readers were confuzled I reposted this chapter so I could restate some facts about ghosts, sprits and Naruto(XD). Ghosts are the dead souls of humans, while sprits are not. Sprits can be dead animal souls, demons, or whatever, but they are not dead humans.

Now, as for Naruto, because he is half-demon, he has the capaiblity to see and feel ghosts and sprits. But because something is blocking his powers, he can only feel them, not see them.

I hope you're not as confuzled now. -bows-

---------

Naruto woke up and glanced at the calendar next to his bed. He was about to turn over and return to his dreams, when he realized what day it was.

"YES!!" he yelled, jumping out of bed and running to the closet.

"What has made you so happy that you have to blast out my eardrums?"

"It's my week off so I'm going on a trip!" he announced cheerfully.

"What?" Sasuke felt anxious and saddened at the thought of Naruto leaving him for a whole week. He had started to be almost dependant on the hyper bundle of optimism.

"What, are you deaf, Teme? I'm going to be taking a trip for a week."

"No, I'm not deaf, dope, just surprised. Have fun."

"Do you want to come with me?"

"No." Sasuke was sure that Naruto was trying to tease him somehow.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke searched his face for any sign of mischievousness, but found none. Even so, he was cautious.

"No."

Naruto pouted.

"Fine, be that way, Teme!" He returned to packing.

There was silence, except for the very noisy packing, for a while. Eventually Sasuke said:

"Have fun… Naruto."

Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Of course I will!"

---------

"You're late, Sasuke!" stated Kakashi, not looking up from his book.

Sasuke wanted to say: 'When are you _not_ late?' But he said instead:

"Sorry, sensei."

Kakashi gave him a mysterious smile.

"Go explore the town today. You haven't been around since you died, have you?"

"No, I haven't. There was a reason I wasn't," said Sasuke coldly.

"And now you have a reason to!" said Kakashi, who then vanished.

Sasuke sighed, and started walking around. It was going to be a long day.

---------

Naruto had been walking for about two hours, his mind jumping around like a grasshopper. He was also frustrated by the fact that every other thought was about Sasuke and trying to come up with some way to bring him back to life.

'I'll find some way to bring him back to life _after_ I take this trip. So stop thinking about it and relax a little!' he yelled at himself.

"Buig Bouther! That boy hash whsiskers!" said a young girl with green hair and red eyes. She was tugging at an older boy's sleeve and pointing at Naruto. The boy had red eyes as well, but his hair was a pale blue.

"Don't point, Takara, it's rude!" scolded the older boy.

"It's okay," said Naruto, walking up to the two kids, "Do you like my whiskers?" he asked the girl.

"Yes! They looks nice!"

Naruto smiled.

---------

Michiko narrowed his eyes at the blond, blue-eyed older boy who approached him and his sister. Michiko could protect himself and his sister from most of the older children in the village, and the ones Michiko couldn't fight they could run from, and the adults paid no mind to the two orphans.

But he didn't know anything about this foreigner.

And that scared him.

What if Michiko couldn't protect his sister from the boy? They would both be killed most likely. And he couldn't let his little sister die, he cared for her too much.

But his thoughts changed completely off that track when the boy smiled. There was just too much pain hidden behind that smile for that boy to hurt them.

"So, you're this girls older brother, right?" the boy asked him suddenly.

"Yeah! So watch out if you don't want to get hurt!"

"And you don't have any parents, do you?"

"No. So what! I can take care of both of us! I don't need yours or anyone else's help! I-"

"I'm sure you can," interrupted the boy, "Just make sure you do take care of her, okay?"

"Uh- Um-"

"Well?"

"Yessir!"

"Good. Now I have two questions. How close is the nearest town and is there a place I can stay?"

"The village is right through those trees!"

"And Aunty Chiyo whill poabably let you stay wiff her!"

---------

"Aunty Chiyo! Couwsin Naruto wants to stay at your houwse."

"Aunt Chiyo! I brought you those groceries you wanted!"

"Come in! Come in! I was only cleaning up after my niece went back to Konoha."

Naruto took a fleeting look at the sign outside the door before being pulled inside by an over-enthusiastic Takara. The sign read 'The Psychic Chiyo Kokoroye'.

"Who have you dragged in from the streets today, Michiko, Takara?" asked an old woman, looking Naruto over, "He doesn't look too scratched up."

"He's a traveler, Aunt Chiyo, not a bum!"

"Traveler, bum, what's the difference?"

"I do have home in Konoha. I just have some time off from work and I decided to take a trip."

"Oh, you live in Konoha! I lived there once, but I moved before the Uchiha massacre, mind, so it's been quiet a long time since I've been there."

"You're a psychic, right?"

"Yes, I am."

"So you would know how to bring ghosts back to life, right?"

"Sprits, dear, sprits! Sprits are insulted when you call them ghosts!"

"Yeah, well, you know how to bring them back to life, right?"

"And if I do?"

---------

Sasuke collapsed on his bed. Or Naruto's bed. Or whatever. It had been a very long day. Anytime he had started to head back to his house, Kakashi had poofed next to him and sent him off in another direction. After five hours of walking around, not really paying attention because he was to busy wondering how and where Naruto was.

It was nice to lie down on the bed again, but it didn't feel right. It was Naruto's bed now. Not Sasuke's, Naruto's. Sasuke sighed and turned on his side and looked at the calendar. He mentally marked off one day until Naruto got home.

'If you aren't back here in six more days Naruto, I will go murder you,' thought Sasuke.

After lying in Naruto's bed for two hours he finally got so restless that he got up and took a walk. If he had known what was to come in six days, he might have begged that Naruto never come back.

---------

Author's Note: I wasn't very motivated to write this until Michiko and Takara came in. There's nothing wrong with stealing your own characters from another unpublished fanfiction is there? I just loved writing Takara's four-year-old talk. And Michiko is so brave, fighting for his sister! And Aunty Chiyo is very… eccentric. -laughs- and did anyone notice how she dated when she moved from Konoha?

**marina-uzumaki-potter**: -throws tomatoes- Ha! So there! And, um, no, they're not gonna get all lovey-dovey for a few more chapters. I'm sorry.

**sasukesgirl89**: XD Yup, although flushing his orange jumpsuit would've worked just as well.

**Dragon77**: Thank you!

**Sunny Soul**: Yup, It's a sign of the apocalypse. XD Naruto's dad was the demon, and I'm seriously considering bringing Sasuke back. I might not though. Thanks for the long review!

If you reviewed and I missed you, I'm sorry. -bows- My inbox isn't very clean. -sweatdrop-


	7. Chapter 7, The Rantin Attacks

**Chapter 7**

The Rantin Attack

---------

"-And that's all I know on bringing someone to life, but it's illegal in both here and in the sprit world, are you still willing to do it?"

Naruto nodded. He had been waiting all week to listen to her two hour-long description on how to bring someone to life. He had sat in his seat quietly, something she had learned was hard for him to do, and listened intently throughout the whole thing. The old woman smiled and vanished into the back. When she reappeared she was holding an old green book.

"Here, take this with you when you return home. It'll help you. You should probably get going if you want to get home in time to sleep tonight."

"Yeah, thanks Aunt Chiyo!"

"Take care, Naruto. And be careful! It's not always in your best interest to mess with the sprits."

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!"

---------

Sasuke looked up at the calendar and crossed off the last day in his head. He had had a terrible week, snapping at any ghost who dared to talk to him, even Kakashi.

"Naruto, hurry up and get back!" he commanded the calendar.

"I didn't know I was that important, Teme!" said Naruto as he placed his suitcase on the floor. Sasuke wanted to run over and hug him, but he held back.

"You're not."

"Then why were you telling me to hurry up and get home?"

"Because it's boring without you around to rile up."

"You're mean, Teme!"

"I know. I'm trying to be."

"Anyway, Sasuke,"

Sasuke was immediately listening. Naruto only used Sasuke's real name if he was saying something important.

"What do you think about being able to live again?"

Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's question.

"It's impossible."

"If it's impossible, why is it outlawed in both by the living… and the dead?"

---------

"Did you enjoy your time off, Naruto?" asked Iruka when Naruto walked into the shop the next day.

"Yup!"

"Good, now here's the mop."

Naruto worked his shift and nearly knocked over a customer as he ran out. He ran all the way back to his house, and opened the door.

---------

Sasuke glanced at the clock from where he sat. It would be another five minutes before Naruto would even be off his shift, let alone walk home. He heard the door open and stood up, wondering if Naruto had gotten off early. He walked into the hallway to see a boy with long brown hair and gray eyes looking straight at him.

"Sprit," the boy stated.

"Rantin," Sasuke countered.

The boy sent a blast of magic at Sasuke, who jumped out of the way just in time. He heard a crash as it hit something behind him.

They fought they're way through the house and up the stairs, until the sound of the door opening again was heard. They both paused.

"Hey, Sasuke, are you here?"

Sasuke didn't reply to Naruto.

Naruto's footsteps resounded through the house.

"Hey! What happened to the toaster?"

The footsteps quickened, until Naruto appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Neji and paused, before recognizing him as the boy Tenten had been with at the store.

"You're part of the Rantin," he said.

"Yes, I am."

Naruto ran to the top of the stairs.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"I'm right here, Dope."

Neji looked from Naruto to Sasuke, before sending another blast of magic Sasuke's way. They were in a hallway again, and Sasuke couldn't go anywhere. Naruto jumped in the way of it, and it hit him full in the stomach. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Naruto!"

Naruto stilled, his eyes closed as if asleep.

Sasuke turned on Neji.

"What did you do to him?!"

"I hit him with a exorcism."

"What's happening to him?"

"I don't know. It's never hit a person before, let alone a half-demon."

'Naruto, please, if you're dead, please don't cross over without me!' he thought, before attacking Neji.

---------

"Naruto."

"Naruto, pay attention."

Naruto looked around. All he could see was whiteness.

"Mom, Dad?"

"Naruto, you've got to let go of your fear."

"Dad? But how?"

"If you don't let go of it you'll never be able to see the one you love! You've got to let go!"

"But Mom, I don't know how!"

"Naruto, if you don't let go now, you'll be stuck here, and Sasuke will be forced to cross over without you! You have to unlock the demon side of you and defeat the Rantin member!"

"Dad-"

"Now, Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes to see another burst of power aimed at Sasuke. The magic suddenly stopped and vanished like it had hit something.

---------

Sasuke watched the magic hit an invisible wall and vanish.

"Leave. Sasuke. Alone." Said Naruto, anger dripping off every word. Sasuke was surprised not only by the fact Naruto was up, but that his appearance had changed slightly too. His whisker marks were more defined, his eyes had turned red, his hands had become more claw-like, and his canines had turned into fangs. Sasuke could practically see the magic swirling around Naruto.

'He is half-demon!'

Neji looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke, then vanished.

Naruto changed back to normal, before collapsing again.

"Naruto!" Sasuke thought wildly, trying to think of what to do. An idea came to him, and he picked up Naruto and ran, not caring if anyone saw.

He stopped in front of the hospital, put Naruto down and knocked insistently. A girl with pink hair and green eyes answered, her eyes opened wide when she saw Naruto.

"Lady Tsunade," she called. Sasuke had the urge to run. Tsunade was the leader of the Rantin, and was one of the most powerful members you could ever meet.

Tsunade came running. She kneeled down next to Naruto the moment she saw him, already examining him. It took her a while to notice Sasuke, but when she did, she stopped working on Naruto, and stood up.

"Sakura, get him to the emergency room. I'll be there in a second."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," replied the girl, picking Naruto up and carrying him inside.

"What did you do to him?" asked Tsunade dangerously.

"I didn't do anything! It was one of your members. They hit him with an exorcism!"

---------

**Author's Note**: The psychic Chiyo isn't supposed to be Sasori's grandma Chiyo, that was a mistake on my part. My friend Kit pointed that out to me. -sweatdrop- Sorry if you thought she was. I just scrolled through an excel sheet of Japanese names and meanings that I have and I saw Chiyo and I was like "That one!" I wasn't even thinking. Sorry.

**SasuNaruFan10001**: Yeah, Naruto wants it, but Sasuke's still unsure 'bout it.  
**sasukesgirl89**: I live for cliffies! And Thanks! I don't think my story's that good.  
**Mochiusagi**: -smiles mysteriously-  
**IceCreamXD**: Naruto didn't bring the trouble this time it was Sasuke! Thank you! And I named the story before I realized I needed a difference between Sprits and Ghosts for the squeal. -smiles mysteriously-


	8. Chapter 8, A Hospital Report

**Chapter 8**

A Hospital Report

---------

Sasuke could barely sit still. That hag Tsunade was working on Naruto, and Sasuke had no clue if he was all right or not. Sasuke wouldn't have minded if Naruto died, as long as he didn't pass over. Sasuke wasn't thinking about the possibility of Naruto dieing though.

'I can't believe I'm such an idiot! If I had left Naruto wouldn't have gotten hurt! He wouldn't be in this mess! He would be eating his ramen and trying to figure out how to get out of working the next day. If I hadn't talked to him, he wouldn't be in the hospital, he wouldn't have to worry about bringing anyone back from dead, and he would be fine right now!!'

Sasuke felt as though someone had just stabbed him in the heart.

'Naruto would be fine right now, if I had never come into his life…'

He sat there for a long time, that thought circling his head.

Sasuke stood up when Tsunade came out of the room.

"He'll be fine. He asleep right now, so-"

Sasuke had already vanished into the room.

---------

Tsunade sighed. The ghost was already in the kid's hospital room.

'That's one good ghost. He seems to really care for that kid. I wonder if they're related. I doubt it. They look nothing alike. I wonder how they know each other.'

She was jerked out of her thoughts by a voice.

"Lady Tsunade…"

"What do you want? I thought I told you to stay out of my hospital!"

"Take the Hyuuga kid off of that case. We will deal with it."

"I thought I was in charge." Tsunade crossed her arms.

"If you don't-"

"Yes, I know the consequences. I'll take him off."

"Good."

The person vanished into the shadows.

Tsunade sighed.

'What are they doing messing around with small stuff like this?'

---------

Naruto groaned at the sunlight hitting against his face.

"Naruto! Your awake."

Naruto was able to identify the voice as Sasuke, but he refused to believe it. Sasuke would never sound so concerned, especially about him.

"Get up, dope, so we can go home."

Naruto turned over towards the voice and opened his eyes to see Sasuke.

And he blinked.

And he blinked again.

And he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Sasuke was still standing there, raising an eyebrow at him, as if asking 'What the heck are you doing?'

Naruto stood up, walked over to Sasuke, put his hand up and poked Sasuke's arm.

It was definitely there. And Sasuke was definitely annoyed. His eyebrow twitched.

"What are you doing, Dope?"

"Are you sure your not a figment of my imagination thought up because I really want to be able to see Sasuke?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm not! Why would you think that?"

"I can see you, Teme!" He shouted, happy.

"This is a hospital, not a playground. If you're better, get out of here." Stated Tsunade, walking in. Naruto walked over to her.

"Thank you!" he said. Sasuke glared at her before grabbing Naruto's wrist and dragging him out of the hospital. They were stopped at the door by Tsunade.

"Just wait a second, Sasuke was it? I have yet to have said that the kid is better yet."

'When did I become the kid?' thought Naruto.

"Then say he's better and let us leave," Sasuke growled.

"It's not that simple."

Naruto found himself being dragged back to the hospital room and being looked over thoroughly. After about thirty minutes, in which Naruto had been talking happily to Tsunade, she put down her medical supplies and said:

"You look fine. If there are any problems, you get your butt back in here, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now get out of here!" She handed him his clothes and left.

He got dressed quickly and Sasuke dragged him home, not saying one thing.

"Jeez! Why are you so irritable?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

---------

That night Sasuke walked back and forth in front of the couch. Naruto was asleep, probably dreaming about ramen. Sasuke couldn't sit still.

'It's all my fault! I should have just left the first time this house was sold! Then Naruto would be living here and be perfectly fine!'

He walked up the stairs, walked into Naruto's room, took one last look at Naruto's sleeping form, then vanished.

---------

Naruto woke up the next morning to sunlight pouring through the windows. He looked at his clock.

"Teme!" he shouted. He ran around gathering up his clothes, hastily got dressed and ran out of the house.

He didn't start worrying until the third day, in which Sasuke still hadn't come home.

After the fifth day, it was all he could think about.

'Maybe something attacked him! Or… or maybe he just got fed up with me and left…'

He continued with his work, a depressed mood hanging around him.

---------

Little did Naruto know that the black-haired ghost was watching him, making sure nothing happened to him.

"Your late, Sasuke, a first for you." Kakashi said when Sasuke arrived a bit later.

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I can tell something is bothering you, what is it?"

"Nothing is bothering me."

Kakashi sighed.

"You can't keep yourself closed up forever."

'Watch me,' thought Sasuke.

---------

"Don't talk to him, Kara, he's a monster."

"Yes, mom."

The girl was dragged off by her mother.

"Hey, isn't that the demon kid?"

"Dude, we should so totally have some fun!"

"No, we shouldn't mess with him, he'd kill us!"

The kids walked away.

Naruto sat against a tree, in the park, his eyes closed.

'I will not cry, I will **not **cry, I will not _cry_. Sasuke wouldn't-' His thoughts cut off and the tears came. He pulled his knees near his face and cried into them. He was glad no one was around anymore. He could have sworn that at some point arms wrapped around him, but he never looked up. At one point he fell asleep. A blanket found its way on top of him at one point, and he curled into a ball.

---------

**Author's Note**: Oh my gosh this is sooooo late. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! -Is hit by tomatoes- It's my boyfriend's fault! Blame him! –hides behind Adam- And my teachers! They give me homework! –pushes teachers in front of her- Just don't kill me!

**Mochiusagi**: Um… Now you know! And I didn't update soon. Sorry!  
**Dragon77**: Glad you liked it! Thanks!  
**Sasukesgirl89**: Oh my gosh I love you like a friend! –hugs- I'm glad you like it so much!  
**KitsuneGoddezz**: Sorry, I didn't!


	9. Chapter 9, Sai and the Story of the Tree

**Chapter 9**

Sai, and the Story of the Tree

---------

"Naruto? What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at your house?"

Naruto looked up sleepily at Iruka, who was shaking him awake. Naruto sat up, and smiled brightly at Iruka, before looking around.

"I'm in the park still," he stated, surprised. He stood up and felt something fall off from around him. He looked down and saw one of the warmest blankets he owned.

"A blanket?" he asked, "Iruka-sensei, did you-"

"It was covering you when I found you," cut of Iruka. Naruto looked at the blanket again, wondering.

---------

Sasuke cursed himself in his head for his lack of self-control.

'I said I was going to stay out of his life! That means absolutely no contact with him!' he yelled at himself.

As he walked closer to his meeting place with Kakashi, his thoughts became more and more dark.

---------

Kakashi looked down at his student from his perch in his tree. Sasuke looked more depressed than normal. A sad mood seemed to hang over him, and he seemed unmotivated to do anything. Kakashi figured it was time to tell him.

"Sasuke, do you know why I haunt this tree?" he asked, dropping onto the ground from the tree.

Sasuke glanced up for a moment, surprised, before looking back at the ground and shaking his head.

"It's because I was unable to protect the one I loved the most and he died here, at this tree."

"How?"

Kakashi nearly jumped at Sasuke's voice. If was soft, and had none of it's usual chill. That was also the first word he had spoken in five days.

"How what?"

"How did he die?"

"He committed suicide."

"Why would he do that?"

"I ignored him."

Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"If he meant so much to you, why ignore him?"

"I thought it was for the best. Neither of our parents would have accepted it. And we both had arranged marriages, which we couldn't get out of. So I ignored him, hoping he'd forget. A week later he died under this tree."

Sasuke did not respond to the end of Kakashi's story, just looked down at the ground. A sudden look of horror passed across his face and he ran off.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, running after him.

---------

Naruto dragged his feet down Main Street. He looked up, knowing that he needed to, unless he wanted someone to attack him. That was when he saw some black hair.

'Sasuke?' he thought, looking around again. He found it again.

"Sasuke-teme!" he called, chasing after the person. It was hard, considering that most of the crowd was going the other way. He ran faster, and soon caught up with the person.

"Sasuke-teme, why are you ignoring me?" he asked, grabbing one of the arms of the person.

---------

"Sasuke-teme, why are you ignoring me?" someone asked Sai, grabbing his arm. Sai turned around to see a blond boy, who was obviously still alive. He looked a lot like the boy that Shikamaru had described looking up stuff in the library on how to bring people back to life.

"Hey, you're not Sasuke-teme!" he yelled loudly.

"No, I'm not. My name is Sai." He replied coolly, "But I'm sure Sasuke doesn't appreciate being called a teme."

"You know Sasuke?" The boy asked, letting go of Sai's arm and flashing the biggest smile he had ever seen, "Have you seen him recently?"

Sai has just seen the Uchiha running off, Kakashi right behind him, yelling something, but he wasn't just about to tell this random _still living_ boy that.

"No."

The boy seemed to deflate, and he said:

"Oh."

The started walking off, dragging his feet, and Sai felt a sudden sadness, the first emotion he had felt in years.

"Wait! I just saw him run by! If you hurry, you might be able to see him!"

The boy was gone in a flash, his voice still hanging in the air.

"Thanks, Sai!"

Sai shook his head at his strangeness.

---------

'What if Naruto's going to kill himself?!' Thought Sasuke after Kakashi had finished his story. The thought scared him. Sasuke knew what happened to people who killed themselves. He shivered and ran to find Naruto.

"Sasuke!" yelled Kakashi behind him, but Sasuke ignored him. All of his thoughts were on finding Naruto and making sure he was okay.

He ran down Main Street, taking the quickest way back to his house. Kakashi was behind him, yelling something that never quite made it to Sasuke's brain. He suddenly stopped, Kakashi running into him and knocking the Uchiha to the ground, not that it mattered to him anymore. He had just thought of something.

'Naruto doesn't love me like Kakashi's friend loved Kakashi!' The thought made him stop, and sent waves of sadness washed over him.

'He wouldn't kill himself because I vanished.' Sasuke was holding down sobs at this point. He didn't even try to stand up just sat there in the dirt, holding back tears.

---------

Naruto ran down the street looking out for Sasuke. He had no clue what Kakashi looked like; He only knew that he was Sasuke's sensei. He ran faster when sharp pains started in his neck and side, and every breath hurt. He didn't want to lose Sasuke. That was when he saw Sasuke, laying in the dirt, a tall man with white hair and mask standing over him. Naruto ignored the man and immediately wrapped his arms around Sasuke, happy to see him after a week apart.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke! I'm sorry about whatever I did, just come back, please! I miss you so much! Please come back! Please!" Naruto said, nearly in tears.

---------

"Sasuke! I'm sorry about whatever I did, just come back, please! I miss you so much! Please come back! Please!" Sasuke could see the tears in Naruto's eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in extreme surprise with his thoughts ranging from 'How did he find me?' to 'Why does he want me to come back?'.

Naruto looked up at him hopefully. Sasuke took a deep breath, knowing what he had to do.

"No, Naruto, I can't come back."

The heartbroken look on Naruto's face almost made Sasuke reconsider.

"O-okay, Sas-uke." Naruto's speech was broken and it wavered. He let go of Sasuke and Sasuke nearly grabbed onto him, not want to let him leave. Naruto refused to look at him as he stood up and started walking back home, dragging his feet.

'I'm sorry, Naruto.'

---------

**Author's Note**: -sniff- -sniff- -bursts into tears- Naruto! I'll help you! I know what it's like! My boyfriend just broke up with me! Sasuke and him are temes!! –sniff- sniff-  
In better news, this is on time! Woot! Now I'm going to make you wait a whole nother week. Oh, and you got to see a very small amount of KakashixObito(I don't know the abbreviation for that…). Except Obito committed suicide… It's all so depressing -goes and joins Sasuke and Neji in their emo corner-

**sasukesgirl89**: You must be psychic! And neither of those! He released all of his half-demon powers when he fought Neji so he could save Sasuke. So he can see ghosts and sprits now.  
**Sunny Soul**: I know. And it just got much worse now. And I just got told yesterday the difference between yaoi and shonen-ai. –kills Carolyn who forgot to tell her- This is more of a shonen-ai. Sorry! And they probably won't be figure out that they the other one loves them until near the end of the story. –sweatdrop- Dense boys… But in the sequel there'll probably be more!  
**KitsuneNaru**: Sasuke was there. He got Naruto the blanket! But he's just trying to make sure that Naruto won't get hurt again.  
**Dragon77**: Thank you, and is this soon enough for you?  
**greatstars**: Thank you!  
**Mochiusagi**: Your review surprised me! It came after all of the other ones! Is this soon enough for you?


	10. Chapter 10, Return to the Hospital

**Chapter 10**

Return to the Hospital

---------

Tsunade looked down at Naruto in surprise and slight horror. He was bleeding badly and had a few broken bones.

"Hey, Kid," she said, kneeling down and starting one of her healing spells, "Who did this to you?"

Naruto just looked up at her, his eyes not holding their normal spark.

"I don't know. It's my fault anyway. I wasn't looking up." He whispered, his voice sounding just as dead as his eyes looked.

Tsunade finished her healing, and looked down at the depressed half-demon, who was barely even trying to sit up.

"Hey, kid, you can stay at the hospital tonight. I don't want the same people who attacked you to break into your house and try to kill you after they realize that they didn't the first time."

Naruto nodded and stood up. Tsunade lead him to the hospital, and walked into an elevator. It was a while before Naruto noticed that they had gone past more levels than there were buttons for. He looked up at Tsunade again, wondering for a moment if she was a witch.

The elevator stopped and Tsunade stepped out and walked onto a floor, Naruto trailing after her. She turned down a few halls. Naruto looked around. The walls weren't as clean as the ones in the hospital below his feet. In a few places there were smears that looked like blood. Naruto shivered. Tsunade s opened a door, and walked in, with a few yells and barks of indignation from its occupants.

"Quiet down, Kiba!" snapped Tsunade, "And shut up your dog too!" The room grew quiet and Naruto looked around. There were three beds, one bunk bed and one normal. The bunk bed was pushed up against the right wall, and a boy with wild, brown hair and strange markings sat on the bottom bunk with a small, white dog. The look on his face clearly showed his unhappiness, and the dog growled at them from his perch on the boy's head. The normal bed was up against the wall across from Naruto. A boy with red hair and green eyes sat on the bed, glaring at Tsunade and Naruto. He looked very deadly, and Naruto shivered again. The redhead didn't say anything.

The walls were very white compared to the walls outside their room. A closet and dresser were on the left side of the room.

The boy whom Naruto figured must be Kiba suddenly noticed him.

"Who's he? What's he doing here?" the boy asked.

"This is Naruto. He'll being staying with you until I say otherwise, no complaints, and, Kiba," she said, directing her gaze on the boy with the dog, "If I hear you've hurt him in anyway…" Tsunade didn't finish her threat.

Kiba huffed and stood up.

"Don't worry Tsunade, it's not like we're going to kill him. The ghosts might, but we won't, will we, Gaara?"

The boy on the bed ignored Kiba, and walked over to Naruto.

"Just don't get in my way."

Naruto nodded and Tsunade, satisfied, walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Kiba barraged him with questions the second Tsunade was out of sight.

"So, how did you escape detection for so long? Normally the Rantin finds you by you seventh birthday, ten at the latest. My mom was able to hide me 'till my ninth birthday, then they found me. So, how? And how did you manage to charm ol' Tsunade? She normally doesn't give anyone that sort of treatment!"

Naruto blinked at the sudden questions and statements.

"I'm not part of the Rantin."

Kiba looked at him incredulously.

"What?"

"I'm not part of the Rantin. Tsunade found me beat up in the street and knew me from when I had come in before when I had been hit by some sort of spell."

"So you're the half-demon that they treated down in the hospital because he was hit by an exorcism?" said Gaara quietly. Kiba looked at Gaara in surprise for a moment – He obviously didn't talk much – then turned to look at Naruto.

"You're the half-demon Neji hit with a exorcism?" Kiba didn't even wait for Naruto to answer, "I heard you're good friends with a ghost. Is that true?"

Naruto felt a wave of sadness in remembering Sasuke. He ignored Kiba, and crawled onto the top bunk, figure that was his bed. When no one said anything against it, he got under the covers and went to sleep.

---------

Sasuke sat on a rooftop, and watched the stars above him. The moon was barely a sliver, making most of the little light from the stars. A few clouds rolled overhead, threatening rain.

'Naruto… I can't come back for a reason.' he thought, lying down.

"Thinking about the loud, bright kid that was looking for you yesterday?" asked Sai, how had suddenly appeared. Sasuke sat up with a bored look on his face.

"No."

Sai floated over next to him, sat down, and asked,

"So how do you know him?"

"He bought my house."

"What's his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"So, is he nice?"

"Why do you care?" snapped Sasuke.

"He was cute."

Sasuke had to keep himself from glaring at Sai. It wasn't a good idea to glare at so old a ghost.

Sai had died when he was fifteen, so he still looked that way, even though he was thousands of years older than even Jiraiya.

Sasuke, instead of glaring at him, thought of the many things he wanted to do to Sai if he ever so much as went near Naruto.

"Just so you know, he's not at your house."

Sasuke looked at Sai in surprise.

"What?"

"He's not at your house. He hasn't been there since about eight this morning. He left to go somewhere and never came back."

'But his shift ends at five, and it's almost midnight!' thought Sasuke franticly, 'Where did he go? He can only eat ramen for so long, even with that stomach of his!'

Sasuke stood up and jumped off the roof without so much as a goodbye to Sai. He ran down the street. Sai smiled knowingly.

'My work here is done.'

---------

**Author's Note**: I should actually name this chapter 'Homework Procrastining' or 'The Apology for Missing Three Weeks of Writing' –sweatdrop-  
When I got home from church today and opened my e-mail my first reaction was O.O My second was "Squee! So many e-mails about my story!" So… Thanks everyone for making my day! –hugs-

**Mochiusagi**: Yeah, I know. I guess I just like to torture Naruto –Sasuke glares at me- I mean, I like to make Naruto very happy by buying him lots of ramen… And, my ex is not very mean, he's actually very sweet and amazing and nice… I just wasn't very happy with him at that moment in time… -bursts into tears and runs off into emo corner-  
**Sunny Soul**: The sequel will probably be shonen-ai too. I can't write yaoi. -sweatdrop- but here's some pocky instead! –hands pocky- And there, there, It'll be okay! –hands tissue- For all you know Obito could come back –cough- not going to happen –cough- and Naruto and Sasuke could get together in the next chapter!  
**Greatstars**: Thank you! And nope, Sai _is_ dead, but he gets to be a ghost. And before Sasuke gets a chance to talk to Naruto, Naruto's going to join the Rantin! No, no, just kidding! Or am I? –evil smile-  
**Dragon77**: Thank you!  
**Kurotorachan**: Yup, it's the same guy. –sniff-


	11. Chapter 11, Revelations

**Chapter 11**

Revelations

---------

Sorry for resubmitting this a _third_ time. There is nothing different about the actually chapter. Just this to clear up confuzzlement. Okay, sorry again!

**To Those Who Are Cunfuzzled**

Here are some reminders:  
Rantin: The oraganization trying to get rid of ghosts. They have good intentions, but do not know that Sprits are the ones actually causing the trouble.  
Ghosts: The souls of dead humans  
Sprits: Demons, Gods, non-human ghosts. Those sort of things. Humans can became sprits _if_ they figure out how to and do so _before_ they die.

---------

Naruto sighed and rolled over. He couldn't sleep. He glanced at the clock on the wall. Twelve five A.M. There was a squeaky protest as something sat on the bed.

"Can't sleep?" Gaara's emotionless voice broke through the quiet night.

"No."

There was silence for a while.

"So you're an half-demon?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" replied Naruto harshly.

"I'm an half-demon as well."

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Is it one of the tails?" Naruto asked suddenly. Gaara nodded.

"Shukaku," he elaborated.

"Kyuubi."

"So you're from here."

Naruto nodded.

"Do they tolerate you?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Sometimes."

Naruto then flashed on of his famous smiles.

"It's 'k, though. As long as I don't look down they won't attack me!" and he added mentally, 'And they never attacked me when Sasuke was around…'

---------

Sasuke ran down the streets, looking around wildly for any glimpse of Naruto.

"Naruto!" he called, knowing that the normal people couldn't hear him. There was no reply.

A few drunken teens stumbled their way down the alley Sasuke was walking up.

"Did you hear the way that demon kid's rib broke? It was loud!" one of them slurred to another.

"Dude, don't brag about that here," Another one, who wasn't as drunk replied.

"Why not? It's not like anyone's gonna find him behind the ramen stand 'til tomorrow and he'll be dead by then!"

Sasuke sprinted to Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen, and followed the alleyway behind it. He saw a large puddle of blood, but not Naruto.

---------

"We're gonna show you around, Naruto, come on!" said Kiba, running out of their room, Akamaru at his heels. Naruto followed after.

As Kiba showed Naruto around, Naruto noticed he knew quite a few people from the Rantin. Yamanaka Ino from the Yamanaka flower shop, Chouji from eating ramen, Shino from… He wasn't sure where he knew Shino from, but he knew him.

"Hey, Neji!" yelled Kiba.

Naruto turned to look at the boy who Kiba was calling to. He found himself looking at the boy who had attacked Sasuke. He felt anger well up inside of him and he felt himself lunge at him.

"You hurt Sasuke," he growled, having pinned Neji to the ground.

"You're that kid, who stopped me from completing my mission," stated Neji calmly.

"What did you do to him!" Naruto demanded, ignoring him. He continued in a whisper, "Why doesn't he want to be around me?"

"I did nothing to that ghost," stated Neji, still remaining calm, "You prevented me from doing anything."

Naruto's anger seeped out of him and he found himself crying into Neji's chest. He barely even noticed when Neji sat up, but he felt the familiar feeling of arms wrapping around him, comforting him.

---------

Neji decided that this was the strangest day he had ever had. It had started normal, but then changed. He wasn't sure whether for the better or the worse. This was the fourth time he had seen the kid, and he had nearly killed Neji. Neji sighed. Between Kiba, Tenten Tsunade and this kid, it was going to be a long day.

"Hey, Neji!" said/yelled Kiba.

"What?"

"Can I take over your case?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Tsunade took me off of it. I don't know why. Don't ask."

Kiba closed his mouth.

---------

Kakashi found Sasuke the next day behind a ramen, kneeling in front of some dried blood.

"Sasuke?"

There was no answer from Sasuke.

"Sasuke, what happened?"

"This is his blood."

Kakashi nodded, understanding.

"Go find him. Hurry. You'll always regret it if you don't tell him and let him die."

Sasuke looked up at him, confused.

"Don't give me that look," said Kakashi, "You know what I'm talking about."

Sasuke thought for a moment, nodded, and stood up.

---------

"I'm going for a walk," stated Naruto suddenly. He went outside and started walking towards the park, thinking.

'Does Sasuke hate me? And if he does, why? Maybe he just got tired of tolerating me in his house and left.' Naruto sighed, 'That's the only reason I can think of.' He sighed again, and his pace became faster, as if he was trying to leave behind all of his troubles.

Soon he found himself past the park and into the forest that lay beyond. He started walking even faster.

He soon made it to the end of the trail, where bushes blocked the way to go forward. He looked up at the sky. He could see stars through the trees.

'I should probably get back,' he thought, 'Before Grandma Tsunade throws a fit.'

---------

"Hey, Naruto, where did you vanish to?" Kiba asked the second Naruto walked into their room, "Tsunade's been throwing a fit. It's really funny to watch, as long as you're not on the receiving end of it."

"You better go talk to her before she kills someone accidentally. She _is_ the leader," stated Gaara, reminding Naruto that Tsunade probably held a lot more power than it looked like.

"Yeah, I probably should," said Naruto, heading out of the room again.

---------

After walking around for thirty minutes, Naruto had to accept it.

He was lost.

Really lost.

He sighed and decided to knock on a door and ask for directions to Tsunade's office.

Neji answered the door.

'Am I cursed?!' thought Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing down here?" Tenten said, standing next Neji in the doorway, "Don't you room with Kiba and Gaara?"

"I was _sorta_ looking for Tsunade's room so I could talk to her, and I _sorta_ got lost…" he explained.

"You go up the stairs, take a left and go down the hallway, it's the door at the very end." Stated Neji simply, before pulling Tenten back inside the room and closing the door in Naruto's face.

"Um… Thanks?"

Naruto followed Neji's directions and soon found himself standing in front of Tsunade's door.

---------

Sasuke dropped to his knees on the floor of Naruto's room, panting. Naruto wasn't there. Sasuke had been running all over town looking for him. He had checked at the hospital first, but he wasn't there, then his work, then the ramen stand, and now their house, and he wasn't anywhere. Sasuke felt tears rise to his eyes.

'What if he's already dead? What if they've already buried him and he didn't become a ghost?'

"Naruto!"

---------

**Author's Note**: Sorry that took so long. I was planning to have this out yesterday, but I played basketball in PE and jammed my finger. Kat BallPain. I got hit in the head with the basketball, rug-burned my knee and jammed my ring finger on my left hand(My writing hand) Thus, it took longer to write/type this. Sorry. Oh, and sorry this chapter was really bad. I had a very mild writers block. I knew where I wanted to go with this story, and I had no clue how to get there. It's gone now. Oh! And I'm getting near the end of this story, maybe 1-2 more chapters. I have an idea for a sequel, if anyone wants to read a sequel…

**Sasukesgirl89**: You could always review it now! J/k, j/k. I'm glad you like my style. It seems like I'm always being told to put in more detail, so I was really surprised you liked how my detail descriptions are near to nothing. That sounds like a really cute movie! Well, Sasuke knows that he loves Naruto, and Naruto has yet to realize his feelings. And neither one knows about the other one being in love with each other…  
**Sunny Soul**: I'm sorry! I just can't write bad perverted non-cliqued yaoi scenes! –bows- Gomen! You'll have to wait and see if Naruto's going to join the Rantin! –evil smile- Sasuke's trying to find Naruto, but has yet to locate him. –sigh- And this is more homework procrastination!  
**Greatstars**: He got beat up. He has to look up to make sure no one jumps on him. Not that it would have made a difference this time. They were drunk. –mummbling- Stupid meany-heads…  
**Mochiusagi**: It's okay. You'll just have to wait and see if Naruto's going to join the Rantin! –evil smile-  
**Maryana1029**: Thank you! –smile and shojo sparkles-  
**KitsuneNaru**: O.o Um, okay!


	12. Chapter 12, Found

Chapter 12

Found

---------

**To Those Who Are Confuzzled**

Here are some reminders:  
Rantin: The organization trying to get rid of ghosts. They have good intentions, but do not know that Sprits are the ones actually causing the trouble.  
Ghosts: The souls of dead humans  
Sprits: Demons, Gods, Non-human ghosts, those sorts of things. Humans can become sprits _if_ they figure out how to and do so _before_ they die.

---------

Naruto had been standing in front of Tsunade's door for fifteen minutes, torn between taking responsibility and running. An angry Tsunade did not sound like a good thing. Finally he knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called. Naruto gulped, and opened the door. Tsunade looked up at him. It was deadly silent for a few minutes before:

"Where the heck have you been!" she yelled at him, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I went for a walk," he stated quietly.

"Without telling anyone!" She yelled.

"I told Gaara!" He yelled back.

"Naruto-san, Tsunade-sama, you really should calm down!" said Shizune, "Tsunade-sama, I didn't ask Gaara if he knew where Naruto had gone. It's my fault." She bowed to Tsunade.

Tsunade sighed.

"Fine. Naruto, get out of here, and don't run off like that again."

---------

**Naruto looked around. He was back at his house, only there were other people there. Sasuke stood in front of two adults – Most likely his parents, considering they looked a lot like them – a smug look on Sasuke's face as one of them yelled at him. **

**"You're going to inherit the Uchiha legacy! At least keep your grades up!" **

**Sasuke's look faltered slightly and Naruto could tell Sasuke was mad. **

**"It's _Itachi_'s birthright to inherit everything. Not mine. And it never will be."**

**"Itachi's not coming back, because he knows you're here!" **

**"So you're going to blame me for him going off and turning himself into a demon!" **

**"I never said that! Just listen to me and work harder in school." **

**Sasuke said nothing, just turned around and started walking up the stairs towards his room. **

**"You get back here! I'm not done talking to you!" **

**Sasuke stopped and turned his head slightly. **

**"I think I understand why Itachi left," he replied bitterly, before walking up the rest of the stairs. **

**"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke never turned.**

"Sasuke! Wait! Don't leave!" Naruto yelled, suddenly waking up.

"Dude, are you trying to keep the whole hospital awake?" asked Kiba, standing on his bed, and looking at Naruto sleepily.

"Nightmare?" asked Gaara.

"Yeah," answered Naruto, "I thought I saw one of my friends and…" He trailed off.

"Well, go back to bed," said Kiba, "It's two in the morning." Kiba swung back onto his bed and Gaara walked back over and laid in his bed. Kiba's snores were heard soon after. Naruto laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

**Sasuke poured some water into a glass and drank it. He turned his head to look back at the living room when he heard an odd noise. He shook his head and turned to get a snack. That was when he heard footsteps. He turned around again to see his older brother, Itachi, standing there. **

**"Itachi? What are you doing here?"**

**"I have to stop the Uchiha line from continuing," he said, no sign of emotion in his voice.**

**"What?"**

**"I have to kill every Uchiha," Itachi clarified. There was a flash of steel-**

"Sasuke!"

"Would you please stop shouting in your sleep!" yelled Kiba, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Ow! That hurt Kiba!" Naruto hit Kiba back. Kiba rubbed his head and glared at Naruto.

"It was time to get up anyway," stated Gaara, getting out of bed. Naruto groaned, and jumped out of bed.

---------

The sun's rays peeked through the window of Naruto's room. Sasuke sighed and stood up.

'I should probably forget about him. Even if he is still alive, he'll never want to talk to me again.' Sasuke looked down and suddenly realized that he had tied himself more firmly to the earth. He sighed again and started out for Kakashi's tree.

After getting there he found Sai talking to Kakashi.

"Did you find him?" Sai asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"No. I couldn't find him anywhere."

"I thought I saw him practically running down that forest path, but I might be wrong," commented Kakashi.

Sasuke nodded, getting the hint and headed off, a bit happier than when he had come.

---------

"Hey, guys," said Naruto, standing up from his bed. "I'm going for another walk."

"May I come with you?" asked Gaara.

"Uh, sure, anyone can come with!"

Kiba stood up.

"Then I'm coming too."

They started out and had made it down two flights of stairs – They weren't allowed to use the elevator – when Neji stopped them.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"For a walk," replied Naruto.

Neji nodded and said:

"Then I'm coming too."

"Uh, okay."

'What a strange guy,' thought Naruto.

When they made it outside, Gaara asked,

"Where are we going?"

"To the forest. I found this path, and I wanted to figure out were it goes," He lied, before heading off. He didn't know why he wanted to go back down that path again. He had found where it ended. But something compelled him to go again, so here he was.

---------

Sasuke watched the group of teenage boys walk down the path. He recognized Naruto – He would always recognize him in his flashy clothing – and one of the others, the Rantin member who attacked him. There were two others going with them, and they seemed to be having a lively conversation.

"Naruto…" he whispered. Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in surprise, "Sasuke, is that you?"

The others turned to look at him. Sasuke took a step back. Naruto looked like someone had stabbed him.

"Am I really that annoying?" he asked, quietly. The Rantin member who had attacked him and another one seemed to realize that they were interrupting something private and grabbed the other one's hand and dragged him back down that path. None of this registered with Naruto or Sasuke.

"No, your not annoying."

"Then why did you leave?"

"What were you doing with a Rantin member?" Sasuke countered.

"I've been staying with them until Grandma Tsunade decides it's safe for me to come out again."

Sasuke looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Some people had beat me up and she found me near-dead, so she healed me and took me back to that hospital and-"

"I get it. Look I have to go, so-"

Sasuke realized that Naruto had walked up to him when Naruto grabbed his shirt.

"Please Sasuke, don't go again! Please…" he begged.

Sasuke looked down at him, and remembered why he had gone looking for Naruto in the first place. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I won't leave you, Naruto, if you don't want me to. I love you."

Naruto looked up at him for moment, then suddenly hugged him.

"I'm happy."

---------

**Author's Note**: Okay, about one more chapter, so be on the lookout for it. It'll probably be shorter than my chapters are normally, because it's the end and all. And as for the early update, I was struck by the muse... And eleven automated e-mails that were sent because of AprilRyn. –smile- So everyone needs to thank AprilRyn for my update. Oh, and the sequel's name will be Consequences. (I think that's spelled right. It's a sort of a synonym for punishment for doing something wrong. Tell me if it's wrong!)

**Mochiusagi**: Sasuke found him! And yup, a sequel will be coming.  
**Dragon77**: Thank you! (Again!)  
**Sasukesgirl8**9: -points to top of post- Does that help? And Sasuke might, but not in this story. The sequel starts the day after this ends. So why make it a sequel? 'Cause I don't want to have more than one plot-idea thingy going on in this story.  
**Sunny Soul**: No, Tenten and Neji are not doing _things_. They are having 'Neji spills all of his thoughts and secrets to Tenten' time. Neji needs to talk someone! I like questions! Ask more, please! Nope, the only one Sasuke believes in is himself. Sad, no? There _probably_ won't be more of Gaara. Sorry. He's just there.  
**AprilRyn**: Thank you! I'm not sure how I came up with it, I just did. Oh, wait! There was a picture on DA! I'll post a link on my profile if you want to see it! It probably won't be up for a while –Is a bad procrastinator- But I promise to have it up by next time I post a chapter! And yup, I'm gonna write a sequel. I'll say more about it next Author's Note.


	13. Chapter 13, The End

**Chapter 13**

The End

* * *

"Tsunade, please! I can take care of myself now! I want to go home!"

"I said no!"

Neji rubbed his temples. He was four floors underneath the arguing Tsunade and Naruto and was still getting a headache from their yelling.

After a few more minutes of torture, the yelling suddenly stopped. Neji smirked.

"That kid is amazing. He just won an argument with Tsunade!" said a very surprised Tenten.

"Yup."

"Neji!" Naruto's voice came bursting down the hallway, followed by the orange-clad half-demon. The next thing he knew he had locked lips with Tenten, how was lying on the floor underneath him, and Naruto had vanished. After about a period of five seconds of stunned non-movement, Neji quickly climbed off of her. As he was determinedly looking at any other place but Tenten, he noticed a piece of paper on the floor. He picked it up, and it said in Naruto's messy scrawl: 'Your welcome!'.

Neji glared at the piece of paper for a few moments, before Tenten leaned over Neji's shoulder.

"'Your welcome?' What does he mean?"

There was a few seconds of awkwardness as Tenten realized what had just happed.

"Oh…"

* * *

"It's nice to be home again!" stated Naruto, running up to his room. Sasuke shook his head and followed after him. Sasuke walked up the stairs, ignoring the burns and gashes on the wall from their tussle with Neji.

"Did you really have to stop and tell goodbye to _everyone _there, dope?" Sasuke asked as he walked down the hallway, "We would have been home a lot faster if you hadn't."

"I couldn't just leave! That would be rude! And stop calling me dope!" was the reply.

Sasuke walked into the bedroom

"Sasuke?" Naruto was facing away from Sasuke, looking out the bedroom window.

Sasuke instantly picked up on the serious tone.

"What?"

Naruto turned to face him, holding an old, green book in his hands, which Sasuke had never seen before.

"Can I bring you back to life?"

There was silence for a minute. The window was closed so you couldn't even hear anything from outside.

"Yes."

* * *

Tsunade's thoughts were being constantly interrupted by wonderings of how Naruto was doing. She almost regretted letting the half-demon go home. She had been keeping him at the Rantin, not to keep him away from the villagers, but to keep him away from the very ghost who had just dragged him off.

Because that ghost was going to be mixed up with _them_ very soon.

* * *

"Hey, Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto loudly walking into the shop the next day, "Sorry I haven't been in work I sorta got beat up…"

Iruka was just about to scold him for not coming in for three days. He suddenly changed tactics, as Naruto knew he would, and sort of wished he wouldn't.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked, mother-henning him, "I can give you some more days off if you need-"

"Iruka-sensei, I'm fine!" insisted Naruto, "Now where's the broom?" he said, looking around.

"In the closet, where you're supposed to put it."

"Oh! Uh, I knew that!" stated Naruto, running off to grab the broom.

Iruka shook his head at Naruto, somewhat comforted that he was acting normal.

* * *

The second Sasuke walked up to Kakashi, several different ghosts came floating up to him and asked him questions all at the same time.

"Did you get him back?"

"Did you tell him your feelings?" that was Sai. Sasuke almost glared at him.

"Is he alright? He's still alive right?"

"Does he like you back?"

"Is he really all that great?"

"Doesn't he work all the time?"

"I doubt Sasuke likes being questioned first thing in the morning," stated Kakashi finally. He whispered something else in Sai's ear, and he nodded. Sai motioned for the rest of the ghosts to leave, and they vanished.

"So," said Kakashi, once they were alone, "what happened?"

Sasuke sighed and laid out the whole tale, deciding not to include the parts where Naruto wanted to bring him back to life.

At the end, Kakashi smiled, and said:

"Okay, that's it for today, you can go home. You're little friend is probably home by now and wondering where you are."

* * *

Sasuke opened the door.

"I'm back, Dope!" 

There was no answer.

"Dope?" he called. Again there was no answer.

"Naruto?" he said, louder, a little worry seeping into his voice. Sasuke forced himself to calm down and he walked up the stairs. He opened the bedroom door to see Naruto, messing around with some stuff.

"Naruto?"

Naruto whirled around, startled.

"Oh, hey Sasuke!"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm setting stuff up!" he answered, going back to what he was doing.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's illegal."

Naruto nodded.

"I want you to live again! You were murdered, so you deserve to live again anyway." Naruto stated, not even turning around.

"You do know what happens if you're caught, right Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke.

"Stop worrying about me, Teme! I'll be fine."

"Well, you're such a dope, I need to." Replied Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke quickly ducked as Naruto threw a punch at him.

"And you can't hit either," Sasuke teased. Pretty soon they were fighting. That was quickly ended when Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a kiss.

"If you're going to bring me back to life, we shouldn't be fighting, and you should be working," said Sasuke, letting go of a blushing Naruto.

"You teme!" yelled Naruto, turning back to what he was doing, mumbling things that sounded like 'Stupid teme, why am I bringing him back?'

* * *

"Done!"

"Finally, dope."

Naruto glared at him, then picked up the book again, reading a part of it. He put it back down. He did a few handsigns, and for the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt pain. It felt like swords where stabbing him everywhere. After a while, it stopped. Sasuke collapsed onto his knees.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm fine." He said, standing up, "Did it work?"

Naruto shrugged.

"There was a whole bunch of red lightning blasting around, but you look the same to me. But maybe that's because I could already see you."

Sasuke tried to float, but nothing happened.

"It worked," Sasuke confirmed.

"Yay!" yelled Naruto, hugging him. Sasuke smiled, and kissed Naruto on the head.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry, I had to put a NejiTenten moment in. I'm probably going to take a quick break after this, and then post the sequel. I need to work on a few fanfics (That I haven't put on here) that my friends are demanding I get back to. It'll only be like a week, so yeah. The fluff bunnies were eating me at the end. And I'm sorry the ending was awful. I had an idea of what I wanted to happen, but it wasn't working so I ended up rewriting fifteen times (Okay, so I'm over-exaggerating a little)! And who are this _they_ that Tsunade talks about? You'll see. –cough- it's foreshadowing –cough- But yeah. I'll shut up now.

**Sunny Soul**: He's Neji, and happens to be in love with Tenten. –nods knowingly- And Um, maybe in the sequel. I guess maybe NejiTenten in this one. –shrugs- We'll just have to see what happens in the sequel. Sorry about the lack of detail. I have problems with detailness.  
**Dragon77**: I'm happy! –gets hit over the head for quoting her own fanfiction-  
**KitsuneNaru**: My excuse for that is that I've been attacked by the fluff bunnies.  
**Mochiusagi**: I considered making Naruto join the Rantin, but I felt that it would make the story unnecessarily drag on.  
**Faia Sakrua**: Everyone seems to think so. My excuse is that the fluff bunnies have attacked me.  
**Sasukesgirl89**: -hands out cake- Yup, Sasuke finally confessed. But I skipped the 'Naruto confessed back' part 'cause that seemed cliché. –smile-  
**Kiisa**: What would you have done if I hadn't posted that part yet?  
**Kurotorachan**: Yes, they are. –laugh-


End file.
